


Angel of Retribution

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternative Timeline, Gen, Non-Canonical Character Death, War, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: Le ciocche bionde e rossicce di Celes fanno capolino dall’alto schienale del trono. Lacros lo fissa: fisicamente non è cambiato – e non potrebbe esserlo, non in poche settimane – ma i suoi occhi… Dèi. Nonostante la distanza, nei suoi occhi vede interi mondi ergersi e cadere, scontrarsi e allearsi e tradirsi, e una luce che ha intenzione di scacciare ogni ombra.E vede sgorgare un infinito fiume di lacrime.





	

I vortici che riconducono tutti nella sala del Trono del Palazzo d’Estate appaiono quasi nello stesso istante: una coincidenza, o forse l’ennesimo intreccio di fili che il capriccioso Destino ha ingarbugliato ancora una volta. Il primo a mettervi piede è Cyprian, e avvinghiato a lui Clun, e sono accompagnati da una banda di personaggi quantomai improbabile, e di un gatto; un momento più tardi arrivano Abilene e Ailin, e uno dei due con un paio di ali in più rispetto a quando la crisi ha avuto inizio, e dopo di loro Mickal e Metacomet, le braccia e gli zaini carichi di amuleti e artefatti. Lacros, con il suo gruppo, trova i suoi conterranei stretti in un abbraccio fraterno.

“Va’,” dice a Vibidius. “Lænton, aiutalo.” Getta uno sguardo al trono, scuro e deserto, e non può fare a meno di reprimere un brivido. “Celes…”

“Zio.”

Le ciocche bionde e rossicce di Celes fanno capolino dall’alto schienale del trono. Lacros lo fissa: fisicamente non è cambiato – e non potrebbe esserlo, non in poche settimane – ma i suoi occhi… Dèi. Nonostante la distanza, nei suoi occhi vede interi mondi ergersi e cadere, scontrarsi e allearsi e tradirsi, e una luce che ha intenzione di scacciare ogni ombra.

E vede sgorgare un infinito fiume di lacrime.

“Celes,” sussurra Lacros, conoscendo già la risposta, “tua madre è…”

“Mi dispiace.” Celes chiude gli occhi, poi li riapre, bloccando con tutte le proprie forze il dolore. “Mi dispiace che i vostri sforzi siano stati inutili.” Un ansito collettivo, il singhiozzo di Abilene, l’armatura di Lacros che cigola mentre lui cade in ginocchio. “Vi chiedo di tenere duro ancora per un po’.”

Celes esce dall’ombra gettata dal trono, mostrando i suoi abiti: veli soavi e consunti, risalenti alla prima Veggente, indossati sopra un’armatura leggera. La spada cinta al fianco, e una collana con una gemma spezzata al collo. Chi non si è accasciato a piangere la perdita di una sovrana, di un’amica, di un amore, si inginocchia al suo cospetto.

“Alzatevi,” dice, cupo e terribile. “Avete compiuto le vostre missioni? Potete restaurare il Cristallo?”

“Maestà,” replica Clun, intimidito. “Possiamo provare a tornare indietro nel tempo.”

Celes chiude gli occhi, schiudendoli appena in modo da mostrare loro solo il bianco; quando solleva le palpebre, la sua espressione non cambia.

“Possiamo provare, ma non funzionerà. L’avrei visto nelle mie visioni. Ho chiesto al Tempo stesso di poterlo vedere... non lascerò nulla di intentato, giovane Clun, ma nella mia posizione non mi è concesso indulgere nelle illusioni.” Si avvicina a Lacros, l’unico, in quella sala, che possa comprendere appieno la sua disperazione, nonostante le stia dando pieno sfogo. “Zio, risaneremo il Cristallo. I viaggiatori delle Lande si prodigheranno per farlo, ma in questo momento ho bisogno di te.”

“Di cosa hai bisogno… di cosa avete bisogno, maestà?”

“Che non inizi a chiamarmi maestà, tanto per cominciare.” Celes sorride tra le lacrime, per un momento, poi la fredda determinazione e la furia si reimpossessano nuovamente di lui. “E ho bisogno che tu organizzi la cerimonia di incoronazione, e poi quella di matrimonio. Ho bisogno dei pieni poteri secondo le leggi di Tanit,” continua, ignorando la sua espressione trasecolata.

*

“… E così come i nastri intorno ai vostri polsi, intreccio le vostre esistenze.”

La voce di Lacros è grave, in perfetto accordo con l’atmosfera della sala: si vedono più abiti scuri di quanto non sia appropriato a un matrimonio della real casa, e la giornalista in fondo alla sala, in un castigato completo velato, esegue il compito imposto dalla professionalità e dalle necessità limitandosi allo stretto essenziale. Tutti hanno offerto la propria quota di sofferenza, e alcuni più di altri.

Lacros, nelle triplici qualità di sovrintendente in linea di successione, priore officiante e parente più prossimo di Celes, è tuttavia ai limiti dell’insofferenza. E quando il Veggente rientra nelle sale private del Palazzo, non fa più mistero del suo atteggiamento.

“Non ho bisogno della tua disapprovazione, zio.”

“Tuttavia ce l’hai. Mi sono già prestato una volta a una farsa matrimoniale, ed è stato quando ho sposato tua madre con Vesper del Crepuscolo. Non ho contestato questa unione, non la contesterò in futuro, ma fammi la cortesia di non chiedermi la tua approvazione,” conclude, rilassando finalmente i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi.

“Non ne avevo alcuna intenzione.”

Shannen e Langley si avvicinano ai due non appena la discussione sembra quietata. “Allora, dolcezze, quand’è che consumerete la vostra prima notte insieme?”

“Quando ti sarai levato di torno,” commenta acido Shannen, mentre Lacros alza gli occhi al cielo, invocando tutti gli dèi. “Mai come in questo momento, la tua battuta risulta fuori luogo.”

“Il Veggente ha bisogno delle mie battute tanto quanto delle tue spine,” replica Langley, sorridendo dolcemente.

“Per quanto possa sembrare incredibile, è così.” Celes fa frusciare la tunica cerimoniale matrimoniale mentre se la sfila dalla testa, indossando subito dopo una tunica bianca e scarlatta, più adatta a un discorso all’intera nazione. “Zio, ragazzi, accompagnatemi. Soriana ci aspetta al Palazzo d’Estate.”

*

“Siamo pronti, maestà.”

Soriana Titutita, la storica anchorwoman della rete televisiva planetaria, congeda l’assistente alla regia con un cenno. Indossa gli stessi abiti scuri e sobri del matrimonio avvenuto appena un paio d’ore prima, è struccata e ha tutta l’aria di aver dormito più o meno quanto Celes, o come chiunque altro nell’intera Tanit. Solo pochi giorni prima ha condiviso con il Veggente i suoi ricordi sul rapporto che la legava a Manila. Sembra passato un anno da allora, vista la stanchezza che attanaglia entrambi. Celes ha perso sua madre. Soriana ha perso un’amica – due, contando anche Giovanna, dispersa nell’apocalisse di Aimatopolis.

Così tanto dolore.

Così tanti morti.

Soriana guarda Celes negli occhi. “Siamo pronti, maestà,” mormora, riecheggiando le parole dell’assistente, ma infondendovi una nota di domanda.

“Siamo pronti.”

“Il mio ultimo servizio.” Il suo sospiro trasuda una stanchezza che va oltre il fisico. “La mia ultima giornata di lavoro.”

“La casa reale ha apprezzato molto il tuo lavoro, Soriana, e anche se non vuoi ritirare le tue dimissioni ti chiedo ancora di ripensarci. In ogni caso, tra qualche giorno ci sarà una breve cerimonia per la tua medaglia al valore. Non abbiamo dimenticato il tuo prezioso contributo in prima linea.”

Soriana scuote il capo. “Non ho dimenticato il mio comportamento inqualificabile nei confronti di chi ha combattuto davvero in prima linea.”

“Eri influenzata dal male.”

“Non avrei dovuto essere influenzata dal male.” Passa una volta la mano tra i capelli. “Questo è il vostro giorno, maestà. Non il mio.”

“Se non sei pronta, possiamo rimandare. Il popolo può aspettare qualche minuto.”

Per tutta risposta, emette una risatina priva di ogni levità. “Sono Soriana Titutita, e in questo momento non posso permettermi di essere nessun’altra.”

*

“Signore e signori del mio adorato pianeta, abitanti di tutte le Lande in ascolto, vi parlo dalla Sala del Trono del Palazzo d’Estate di Tanit in qualità di suo legittimo regnante, di sovrano del Cristallo e di Veggente in carica.”

Celes parla in piedi, le mani appoggiate a una mezza colonna di marmo, una sfera trasparente alla sommità di essa. I capelli sono più lunghi di quanto non abbia mai usato, lasciati liberi, senza corona né diadema a fermarli: l’unico segno del suo rango è il Cristallo di Fandom, ripristinato in tutta la sua potenza dagli sforzi congiunti dei viaggiatori delle Lande.

“I feroci attacchi del male sono stati respinti grazie ai preziosi sforzi degli abitanti di Tshivinzemlya, Qides, Ysmaros e Somrak, i cui rappresentanti sono presenti di fronte a me, e a quelli di numerose entità, che ci pregiamo di ringraziare.”

“Finché sarà in mio possesso, rappresenterà un insostituibile baluardo a difesa delle nostre care Lande. Ma questo non può più bastare.”

Lacros si agita sulla sedia, a disagio. Celes ha tenuto all’oscuro tutti i presenti delle sue intenzioni – e la sola idea che tenesse un discorso aperto a tutte le Lande in grado di ritrasmettere il suo messaggio va contro ogni buona consuetudine dei Veggenti. I Veggenti non tengono discorsi, punto e basta.

“Alcune Lande hanno pagato il prezzo più duro, finendo col soccombere alla schiavitù o alla distruzione: è il caso di Nocturnia, ormai poco più di una piaga nei vasti universi che si dipanano intorno a noi. Altre hanno sofferto grandemente, come Titania, Minthe e Ysmaros, per cui ci vorranno lunghi anni e grandi poteri affinché vengano ripristinate al loro antico splendore. E altre ancora, che non avevano mai conosciuto il tocco potente e terribile della magia, hanno scoperto che è parte della loro esistenza di ogni giorno…”

Quel che è peggio, nessuno condivide la sua inquietudine: perfino Abilene dell’Angelo, con le sue nuove ali traslucide e accuratamente ripiegate intorno allo schienale della sua poltroncina, sembra più a suo agio di lui. Lacros si immagina Lænton sussurrare al suo orecchio, Caro, la tua pressione, prima di scuotere la testa nel ricordare che Lænton, esasperato dal suo nervosismo, abbia preferito sedersi accanto a Vesper del Crepuscolo. Vesper, per tutti gli dèi. Si insultavano reciprocamente fino a due mesi fa, dandosi a vicenda della megera e della sgualdrina.

“… ed è l’unica responsabile della morte della nostra adorata sovrana, di mia madre. E di questo dovrà pagare, in prima persona. Tanit ha smesso di giocare in difesa. Le Lande di Fandom hanno smesso di giocare in difesa.”

“Per questo motivo,” continua, prendendo un profondo respiro, “io dichiaro _guerra_ a lei, e a tutti i suoi alleati, e a tutti coloro che non decideranno di combattere contro di lei e al nostro fianco.” Soriana fa un cenno, e la telecamera si avvicina ancora, lentamente e sapientemente, inquadrando Celes con un primo piano. “Il Cristallo non sarà più solo lo scudo principale della nostra guardia, ma la punta di lancia del nostro attacco.”

Lacros trattiene il fiato, quando Celes aggiunge l’ultima, fatidica frase al suo proclama di guerra.

“E io stesso vi prenderò parte.”

*

“Sei completamente impazzito. Le leggi di Tanit…”

“Le _leggi di Tanit_.” Celes ride senza allegria. “Io sono il legittimo sovrano di Tanit, zio Lacros. Osi contestare i miei diritti?”

“Oso contestare i tuoi metodi. Da che esiste la stirpe delle Veggenti, colei… colei o colui,” si corregge, mordendosi la lingua, “che è in carica come regnante, non può lasciare il trono fino a quando non avrà un legittimo erede.”

“Ma le tue adorate _leggi_ non dicono che debba partorire l’erede dai miei lombi, mi pare di capire. Peraltro non potrei, ho trasformato definitivamente il mio corpo in questi ultimi sei anni, non potrei partorire neanche volendo. Quindi, ho designato una erede poco prima di andare in onda, mentre viaggiavo con i rappresentanti delle Lande e di Tanit sulla nave volante di Qides.”

Con la pressione ormai definitivamente fuori controllo, Lacros si volta a guardare in direzione dello sguardo di Celes. Vesper è pallida ma risoluta, sorretta per un braccio da Lænton, che apparentemente sembra aver superato le antiche divergenze con lei.

“Vesper?!” Lacros ride, incredulo. “ _Non può_ essere lei la tua erede. Non ha sangue di Veggente.”

“Sì, invece. Appartiene a un ramo collaterale della famiglia, mi ha consegnato i suoi alberi genealogici. Se vuoi, posso permetterti di esaminarli… ma non è questo il punto della questione. Il punto è che posso partire, se voglio. E l’unico sentimento che mi spinge a vivere lucidamente la mia vita è perseguire la mia vendetta.” Celes si avvicina a lui, prendendogli il viso tra le mani. “Dovresti comprendermi più di quanto ti piaccia ammettere, zio.”

“Ci puoi giurare, Celes.” Lacros gli afferra i polsi. “Vorrei strapparmi dalle carni il mio stesso cuore pur di non soffrire ancora per aver perduto nell’Oblio la persona che ho amato di più al mondo, senza poterla amare. Vorrei gridare fino a far sentire gli echi della mia voce negli angoli più remoti del Polyverso. Vorrei mettere le mani al collo alla responsabile delle nostre sciagure fino a sentire la vita che fluisce tremolante dal suo ultimo respiro.” Tira su col naso, non accorgendosi di piangere senza ritegno. “E vorrei che mi chiedessi di venire con te e proteggerti come non ho protetto Manila, invece di accettare ciò che stai per dirmi.”

“Vesper non può essere erede e reggente insieme. C’è bisogno di _te_. Tanit ha bisogno della tua presenza e della tua esperienza nelle leggi.” Celes sorride a quell’ultima parola. “Non morirò, zio. Non importa quanto sangue dovrà ancora essere versato, non importa se dovrò far soffrire gli stessi dèi, il cui cielo è esangue _. Io non morirò_ , e porterò a termine la vendetta di tutti noi.”

Lacros chiude gli occhi, accettando il suo e il proprio destino. “Cosa ti serve?”

*

Portali verso le varie Lande si aprono e si chiudono senza requie, portando al Palazzo d’Estate maghi potenti, streghe straordinarie, piccoli manipoli di guerrieri e guerriere, interi eserciti dotati dei migliori combattenti fisici e magici. L’arrivo su Tanit della leggendaria Triade degli Incantatori – Ziliz, la Strega Oscura dei Fiumi; Aef, la Guaritrice Suprema delle Lande; e Woom, il saggio Sciamano dei Mari – porta un certo scompiglio: la loro fama è leggendaria, e l’aver rinunciato al proprio autoimposto esilio dalle Lande per mettersi a disposizione del Veggente è una notizia che fa in breve il giro del Polyverso e infonde fiducia nel successo di quella spedizione di vendetta.

Celes spende gli ultimi giorni sul suo pianeta a organizzare le forze presenti e a lasciare disposizioni per quelle che verranno in seguito: quattro eserciti impegnati rispettivamente a cercare nuovi alleati tra le Lande isolate, a punire e sottomettere i complici delle nefandezze, attaccare Landa per Landa i domini malvagi e salvare e curare le sue vittime. È un compito delicato e spossante, ma Celes lo sopporta come se fosse facile e naturale, e Lacros, pur conservando la propria diffidenza per un piano tanto rischioso e che tanto espone suo nipote e la stessa magia delle Lande, non può fare a meno di ammirarlo.

“Sembra nato per questo,” commenta Lænton al suo fianco, quasi leggendogli nella mente, “eppure non lo è, e ho timore per questo.”

“Anche io.”

“Non è il tuo stesso timore, mio amato. Tu temi per la sua vita messa a repentaglio in questa impresa.” Lacros annuisce. “Io temo per la sua vita dopo che quest’impresa l’avrà compiuta.”

“Non sei l’unico,” mormora Vesper, appoggiata all’altro braccio di Lacros. “Ma non permetterò che il suo fuoco si spenga. È come se fosse carne della mia carne, e anche di più. Grazie a Manila ho imparato ad amare un’altra persona diversa da me stessa, a essere una persona migliore. Impedire che Celes non abbia più ragione di vivere è anzitutto un omaggio alla sua memoria.”

Lacros sospira, non osando commentare quelle parole toccanti e dolorose. “Vorrei solo essere con lui, quando compirà quell’impresa.”

“Pregherò affinché tu non lo sia,” replica Vesper, ancora più piano.

*

La vendetta colpisce il Polyverso come l’accetta di un boscaiolo colpisce un albero che debba essere sradicato da un terreno brullo.

Celes comanda in prima persona l’esercito che combatte sulle Lande Nere, sterminando le truppe al servizio della sua nemica senza mostrare pietà se non nei confronti di chi si arrende all’istante. I maghi comandati da Woom sono il suo supporto, impegnato a consolidare la posizione, emettere le sentenze, assicurare che le Lande conquistate diventino fortezze di prima linea e rampe di lancio per gli attacchi successivi. Aef e Ziliz, alla guida di un vasto schieramento di guaritori e incantatori, si dedicano alla protezione e alla cura dei sopravvissuti e dei feriti, mentre nuove forze affluiscono grazie ai diplomatici e ai condottieri impegnati a portare la parola di Celes nel Polyverso.

Vendetta.

Vendetta.

 _Vendetta_.

L’ultima e la più vasta delle Lande Nere, quella dominata da più tempo dalla sua avversaria, non ha più neanche un nome da poter salvare. Hesperides era stata battezzata, creata dalla sua bisnonna nel tempo di un battito di cuore, forgiata dall’oro più prezioso e dall’acqua più pura.

Adesso il suo nome è Vuklokinor, “Il sipario di velluto nero”, invisibile agli occhi di tutti, meno che ai suoi regnanti e abitanti, e allo sguardo della Veggente in carica, sebbene con grande sforzo.

Celes stringe il Cristallo con la stessa furia con cui ha intrapreso questa missione: l’impulso che ne fuoriesce è violento, quasi selvaggio, e di infinita potenza. Ailin, nel gruppo di supporto alla prima linea, riconosce gli echi primordiali di Tshivinzemlya; Clun, al comando di una flotta di navi interplanetarie, e Vibidius, impegnato tra i guaritori, percepiscono quelli imprevedibili di Qides e Somrak; e Mickal, che può vedere Celes semplicemente guardando a nordest, identifica la gloria di Ysmaros in quell’impulso.

Il potere di Celes è il potere di tutte le Lande.

Se ne rendono conto solo adesso che su Vuklokinor alza il sipario che la cela al Polyverso, preparandosi alla battaglia finale.

*

L’ultima resistenza di Vuklokinor si tiene nei confini del Palazzo Reale, l’ultimo edificio ancora in piedi dell’intera Landa. Lacros si rende conto della cosa non appena attraversa il portale creato per lui da Metacomet e Cyprian, guardandosi intorno e non vedendo altro che distese di cenere.

“… dèi. Perché avete permesso che accadesse?”

“Era necessario,” replica Metacomet.

“Questa devastazione era necessaria? Il completo smarrimento di qualsivoglia pietà era necessario?” Lacros inorridisce man mano che realizza la portata di quanto lo circonda. “La _strage_ era necessaria?”

“Era necessaria,” ripete Cyprian, confermando le parole del suo amico. “Non si arrendono. Si scagliano contro di noi col preciso scopo di eliminare quanti più nemici possibile. E Celes è _straordinario_ , impiega il Cristallo in modi che non abbiamo mai neppure sognato.”

Lacros tira per un braccio sia Cyprian che Metacomet, furioso. “Esattamente il motivo per cui non è concesso a una Veggente di lasciare Tanit fino a che non abbia un’erede cui passare il Cristallo, o il motivo per cui il Cristallo non è mai consegnato alle mani avide di potere degli uomini perché sia strumento di offesa, ma a quelle equilibrate e amorevoli di una madre o di una figlia perché sia mezzo di difesa.”

“Tutto ciò suona alquanto sessista, anche alle mie orecchie,” commenta Cyprian.

“Già, non farti sentire da Abilene o ti strappa le palle. Solo perché ora è la fata della vita non significa che non possa farlo… a meno che non abbia appena rinfrescato la manicure,” aggiunge Metacomet, ridendo.

“In quel caso userà le forbicine per le unghie o una limetta.”

“Sacrosanto,” concorda Metacomet.

“Voi due siete pazzi. Siete _completamente impazziti_ , dèi!”

“Mio amato,” esclama una voce priva di corpo, “la tua pressione!”

Lacros, stizzito, chiude con uno schiocco di dita il portale ancora aperto alle sue spalle. “Dov’è lui?”

Metacomet indica un punto con aria svagata, situato vagamente in cima al torrione principale del Palazzo Reale di Vuklokinor. “L’esercito ha assicurato il perimetro. Con Celes c’è una guardia scelta, e anche la Triade. Ha detto che non c’è più bisogno di noi, e credo che—”

Lacros non gli permette di finire la frase, e inizia a correre verso il campo finale di battaglia.

*

Quando termina di farsi largo tra le decine di scaramucce nelle sale e nei corridoi del Palazzo, e raggiunge la sala del trono, la visione della scena lo colpisce come un fulmine, paralizzandolo per un istante che potrebbe essere fatale.

Celes che leva alta, a due mani, una spada che Lacros non gli riconosce, luminosa come una stella e trasparente quanto il Cristallo che gli giace sul petto.

La responsabile di tanti lutti in ginocchio, a portata della lama adamantina che minaccia la sua vita, in impotente attesa del colpo fatale.

“Fermati, Celes!” grida, frapponendosi tra la lama e la malefica avversaria. “Non versare altro sangue!”

“Spostati, zio,” replica lui, perfettamente controllato nella voce quanto nella postura: la spada non trema neppure nella sua stretta. La strega alza lo sguardo verso la sua ultima speranza.

“Hai _distrutto_ una Landa per la tua vendetta! Non ti permetterò—”

Un lampo alle sue spalle, uno davanti ai suoi stessi occhi, e una forza inarrestabile che lo spazza via, sbattendolo contro la parete che viene parzialmente sfondata dall’impatto. Lacros perde i sensi, e l’ultima immagine che il suo cervello registra è quella di un dardo oscuro che colpisce Celes a una spalla, facendogli perdere l’equilibrio.

*

Lacros cammina avanti e indietro per la sala, il suo disagio che non gli dà requie – come sempre, quando il protocollo di Tanit non viene rispettato ed è costretto ad accettare decisioni che non avrebbe neppure valutato. Il parco del Palazzo Reale, quasi tornato all’antica gloria così come gran parte dell’edificio, è gremito di persone: sudditi di Tanit, esponenti delle Lande coinvolte nelle battaglie prima e dopo la morte di Manila, ambasciatori della neonata Federazione delle Lande di Fandom – un altro cambiamento cui Lacros dovrà abituarsi, e in fretta.

Gli abiti di tutti sono scuri e sobri: un altro lutto grava sul Polyverso, e non sono sicuri che serva ad alleggerire la sofferenza passata, o a darle finalmente il sollievo finale.

Gli araldi fanno risuonare un triplice suono di tromba, bassa e solenne, e il corteo attraversa le porte del Palazzo: davanti a tutti c’è Vesper, in qualità di erede dei poteri della Veggente, mentre Lacros, come sovrintendente e reggente, lo chiude. Racchiusa in una bolla che la priva della parola, della mobilità e della magia, la responsabile delle loro sofferenze, la despota di Vuklokinor, è sorvegliata a vista dalla leggendaria Triade degli Incantatori, da Mickal Nogarsson, terzo in linea di successione al trono di Avalot di Ysmaros, dalla fata della vita Abilene dell’Angelo, e da altri sette scelti tra i migliori maghi e streghe del Polyverso.

Celes li attende presso le rovine della Fontana della Balena, non ancora ricostruita; al posto degli zampilli e dei giochi d’acqua, è stato allestito un palco di legno.

Non c’è pathos o attesa nell’esecuzione, che pure è pubblica per sua espressa volontà: Celes pronuncia le ultime parole della formula mortale nel momento stesso in cui la condannata poggia entrambi i piedi sul palco, sprizzando odio e umiliazione dal suo sguardo. Un breve rantolo, il fiotto di sangue che le arrossa le gengive, poi crolla come un sacco vuoto sul legno, con un tonfo sonoro.

Perché nessun altro osi attraversare la strada della stirpe dei Veggenti, arrecando loro del male.

Perché la morte di Manila, l’indimenticata e amata regina, sia finalmente vendicata.

Perché il desiderio di vendetta di Celes sia finalmente sopito.

“Adesso è il tempo di ricostruire,” annuncia Celes, mentre due servitori portano via il corpo senza vita della malvagia strega. “Ricostruiremo una fontana in questo punto, dedicata alla mia adorata madre e Veggente di questo regno.”

“Ricostruiremo il Palazzo Reale, affinché dia di nuovo ospitalità alle famiglie nobili di Tanit e rifugio alla popolazione nei tempi più oscuri.”

“Ricostruiremo i nostri legami con le Lande, da cui per troppo tempo ci siamo colpevolmente isolati, disinteressandoci della loro sorte se non nei momenti delle battaglie prescelte dal Cristallo.”

“Ricostruiremo il nostro ruolo all’interno del Polyverso: non comando ma sostegno, non sovrani ma guide, non tiranni ma difensori. La Federazione delle Lande di Fandom assicurerà che i legami tra i nostri amici e alleati siano saldi e costanti.”

“Ricostruiremo la fiducia nel prossimo, perché alla vendetta compiuta sia sostituita la compassione. E ricostruiremo la stirpe delle Veggenti, di cui Vesper del Crepuscolo sarà la prossima erede, quando avrà affinato la propria Vista.”

Celes lascia il palco improvvisato, accompagnato dalle acclamazioni della folla – alcune incomprensibili, come proposte di matrimonio, lanci di reggiseni ed espressioni quali “come sei _fierce_ ” – e dai compagni e parenti delle sue avventure.

Lacros è più rigido di quanto le steccature gli impongano. “Non ti ho ancora ringraziato per avermi salvato la vita,” mormora, prendendogli la mano. Celes lo lascia fare, sorridendo lievemente.

“Sono partito prima che Lænton e Abilene terminassero di fasciarti proprio perché l’avevo previsto.”

“Sono troppo inflessibile.” Lacros sospira, ignorando la fitta che gli attraversa il costato. “Tua madre me lo diceva sempre, quando non era impegnata a insultare _quella megera di mio marito_.”

“E aveva ragione?”

“Sulla megera non ne sono troppo sicuro. Anche se in certe giornate penso che sia stata addirittura generosa.”

Celes ridacchia. “Ci serve anche questo. Ricostruire le nostre vite.”

Lacros annuisce. “Ci riusciremo, glielo dobbiamo.”


End file.
